One of our own
by Thundergirl54
Summary: Set a year after the events of the movie. The Tracy family must fight against the odds to bring one of their own home when the oldest Tracy, Kim, vanishes during a rescue.
1. Prologue

**Ok this is my idea for a sequel to Kimberly's View. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Kimberly Tracy laughed along with four of her brothers. Today was her and her twin brother, Scott's, 25th birthday. The residents of the island had gathered to celebrate. Lady Penelope, Parer and Emily had flownover from England. Fermat and Alan were now being home-schooled, which meant that the only one unable to be there was the second youngest son, John. He was up on Thunderbird 5 monitoring emergency calls._

_It was just over a year since the Hood had attacked the island. Life seemed to be back to normal, or as normal as life can be when you're a member of International Rescue. The twins had not had a quiet birthday since their first one, after the father Jeff Tracy had set up the organisation. _

_Suddenly the emergency klaxon sounded throughtout the paradise villa. All those present groaned, another Tracy birthday interuppted.  
>Once they had arrived in Jeff's office, John began to explain the situation. 'There has been a cave collapse in the Brecon Beacons. Six people are trapped deep down and a normal rescue cannot be performed. They have asked for us to go along and assist.'<br>'OK thanks JOhn.' Jeff said before turning to his other children. 'Ok, this is going to require all of you. Virgil take Gordon and Kim and load the Mole and Thunderizer on board. Scott take Alan. Thunderbirds are Go!' The five Tracy's headed for the lift shafts that would take them down to their respective craft._

_When they arrived on the scene, a state of panic had arisen in the people already on the ground. Scott told the occupents of Thunderbird 2 that the rescue team had been unable to contact those trapped and were unsure exactly where in the caves they were. Virgil, Kim and Gordon opted to go down in the mole to locate and rescue them. Scott and Alan would remain on the surface to co-ordinate the rescue._

_After 10 minutes Virgil reported through that they had found some heat signitures and had found a cave. Kim had got out to search around to locate them and had brought three of them back. Gordon had then gone up another passage to search, while Kim had gone down the same one she had already been through to see if she could go any further.  
>Then <strong>'Scott, something's wrong, Kim hasn't come back. Gordon's back with the other three, but we can't get hold of Kim.'<strong>  
>'Ok Virgil stay with The Mole and send Gordon down the passage to see if he can find her.'<br>**'FAB!'  
><strong>'Mobile control to base, did you get that?'  
><strong>'We got it Scott, base out.'<strong>_

_**'Scott, I've found Kim's communicator. And I can go no further, it's a dead end and there's no other passages.'  
><strong>Scott felt his heart tighten. This was their 25th birthday, they should be celebrating. **'Scott it's no use, we've got to back out. This cave is going to collapse. I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do.'**_

__Scott Tracy awoke with a start. He wished it had not been a dream, it was true. His twin sister was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in form of a review. Oh and most of this will be told from around Kim's family not Kim herself.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Scott leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He had moved from his bedroom out on to the balcony at the end of the hall. His eyes searched the night sky for one particular star. 'Please Mom, look over Kim and let us bring her home safely.' He murmed quietly as a tear ran down his cheek.  
>'Couldn't sleep either.' He looked up to see his brother John standing in the doorway. Scott shook his head. 'I'll be surprised if anyone can.'<br>'I just feel so bad. I shouldn't have told Virgil to send Kim off on her own.'  
>John san down next to him and put an arm around his older brother's shoulders. 'Scott, it's not your fault, you didn't know that it was going to happen. We will find her I promise.'<br>'I hope your right John.'

Jeff Tracy watched from the doorway as his two eldest sons comforted each other for the loss of their sister. He had already lost one woman of his family and wasn't willing to give up on the other that easily. 'Lucy, I promise that I willbring our baby girl back home safely. Just watch over her until I can.' He whispered up to the stars.

The next dawn marked exactly a month since the disapperance of the only Tracy daughter. The entire family sat in Jeff's office, completly silent.. John was due to go back up to Thunderbird 5 today. Although one of their members was missing, International Rescue still had to carry on. The world needed them. Jeff rose and went over to hug his second youngest son. 'Keep your eyes and ears peeled fot anything that might concern Kim.' He told him.  
>'I will father, I promise.' With that he and Gordon stepped into their lifts to head to Thunderbird 3. The rest of the boys filed out of the office save for Alan.<br>'Dad?'  
>'Yes Alan.'<br>'What do you think has happened to Kim?'  
>'I really don't know son. Anything could have happened. She may have been kidnapped or she may have found another passage that Gordon did not and lost her communicator on the way. But the second is much less likely.'<br>'But why would someone want to kidnap her?'  
>'There are many reasons Alan. People want our secrets, they could be in league with the Hood, or they could have been after someone else.'<br>'I just hope she's ok Dad.'  
>'We all do son, we all do.'<p>

Gordon and John sat in silence as Thunderbird 3 ascended towards her space bound sister ship. They both did not want to voice the concerns they had for Kim. Finally John spoke. 'She'll be alright Gordon, I know it.'  
>'How?' His younger brother questioned.<br>'Kim's strong, she can look after herself.'  
>'I know, but we have no idea what condition she's in. For all we know she could be dead by now.'<br>'Don't you dare speak like that Gordon Cooper Tracy. She's alive and we will find her.'  
>'Sorry.' The pair did not speak again until they said their goodbyes on Thunderbird 5. Then Gordon began the descent back to Earth.<p>

Jeff sat in his office, attempting to fill out some paperwork for Tracy Industries. His mind, however, was not on work, but on his missing daughter and the rest of his family. How would everyone cope if they were unable to return Kim home? He still held some hope but he did not know if it would be enough. After an entire month of searching they were still no closer to finding Kim than when they began. They had gone back to Wales and searched the caves many times, using the Mole to dig through, but there was no trace of the missing girl. Authorities all over the world had been alerted to the fact that one of the members of International Rescue had gone missing, and had been supplied with a photograph to help identify his daughter. But nothing had been heard from any of these, or from IR agents from around the globe, who were all on high alert after the incidence. Jeff was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find his only daughter. One particular Photograph on his desk stood out from the rest. Kim's university graduation, 2 years ago. All his children looked so carefree and happy there. He had only wished that his wife had been there, but he knew that she was watching down from above.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for the next chapter. And what do people think about the idea of me bringing Sam (the blind boy from Kimberly's view) back in some way?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those lovely people who have reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sam POV  
>I felt saddened when I heard on the news that one of the International Rescue operatives was missing. I remembered the one who had saved my life at Pioneer School just over a year ago. There was no doubt that they risked their lives on a regular basis to save others.<p>

Normal POV  
>Scott moved silently as he made his way down towards his sister's room. He knew it would not do him any good but it would help him feel close to her again. They were twins but also best friends, although they bith did have a strong connection to another of their brothers. Kim to John and himself to Virgil. He quietly opened the door into his twins room. Nothing had changed since that fateful day. Her bed had not been made. Clothes waiting to be put away were left on the chair by the closet. Just as he was about to cross the room, the emegency alarm sounded.<p>

Scott raced down the hall towards his father's office. Entering the room, he saw that the older man looked more ragged than ever. Kim's disapperance had taken it all out of him. Walking across the room he rested his hand on his father's shoulder. 'We'll find her dad, I know we will.' Jeff smiled up at his eldest son. He wished he could truly believe it.  
>'Right, your brief.'<p>

Scott expertly piloted Thunderbird 1 around the danger zone. Fire raged below him. Alan and Gordon together drove the firefly, easily putting out the fires. Virgil reported over the radio. '_They've got most of the fires out, they've only got one left and then we can go home.'  
><em>'FAB Virgil.'  
>'<em>Scott?'<br>'_Yes John.'  
><em>'Was Kim wearing her watch on that mission?'<br>_'I believe so, why?'  
><em>'It's just I'm picking up a signal from an area just outside Cardiff. Maybe you could check it out.'<br>_'FAB John, can you clear it with dad, while we finish up here?'  
>'<em>FAB, Thunderbird 5 out.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I need some ideas, so please let me know if you have one. Please review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally, I got some ideas for this chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Scott stormed into his father's office. 'How could you?' He yelled at his father. 'We had a chance to get Kim back, and you wouldn't let us.'  
>'Scott, it could have been a trap.'<br>'Yes, and we could have dealt with it. We have done this sort of thing before.'  
>'It's not a risk I was willing to take. I can't lose more of you.'<br>'Well next time, whether you agree or not, I am going after that signal, and I'm sure my brothers will back me up.' Scott finished, before marching out the office.  
>Jeff put his head in his hands. He found that all his children could be headstrong, but where the twins were concerned, they were fiercely protective of each other and nothing could stop them from helping the other.<p>

Kim POV  
>I was enclosed in complete darkness. I knew that my flight suit was ripped in several places. I had been taken during that mission, snatched from the caves into a secret passage. I felt so alone.<p>

Normal POV  
>Scott rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that his father hadn't let his follow the signal to find his twin sister. He understood the risks that could have arisen, but they also had the chance to get the only girl of their family back. Over the last month, he had spent every spare minute doing research that could lead him to his older twin, and all leads had drawn a blank. The Hood was still in prision, along with his minions, so there was no chance that he could have done this. John had no idea either, before today there had been no signal from Kim's watch.<p>

Meanwhile the youngest Tracy, Alan, was curled up on his bed, completely depressed. Kim had often helped him out when things got tough, she may have teased him along with the others, but she was a very approachable person and often knew what to do. Tin Tin entered the room and put her arms around the 15 year old, she didn't say anything, just held him in her arms.

Gordon was swimming laps around the swimming pool, trying to relax, trying to calm down but nothing was working. He just couldn't seem to settle. Usually swimming would relax him, but today that certainly wasn't happening. The Tracy family had gone through a lot since the Hood's attack, things had to be rebuilt, trust regained, and now one of their own had been snatched. Things didn't seem to be looking up.

John pressed the scan button again to no avail. He had not got a signal since that very brief one during the rescue. He was fustrated at his father, but he understood the risks that could have been involed. He thought back to how he felt when he was trapped on board during the Hood's attack, at least he had known that help was on it's wayh, and when they all got trapped, at least they had all had each other. But Kim was out there on her own.

Virgil couldn't even begin to imagine what his older sister could be going through. He loved his sister to pieces, they all did, and now this had happened, no-one was able to think of anything else. He had promised himself that he would not let his family see him upset, but in the confines of his bedroom, he did not stop himself from crying, until he could cry no more. The Tracy's drew strength from each other, and now one of them was gone, strength amongst the team was leaving them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_'Come on Scott, keep up!' Kim called out to her twin brother, before she dove off the end of the jetty and into the sea. This was Kim's last day at home, before she headed of to university. The 20 year old had a relativly slim figure, but like her brothers was well built and very sporty. The twins father had decided to set up an international rescue organistion, but Kim had decided she wanted to go ahead with her plans to study Law at university. Jeff had told her that when she was home, she could undergo her training to become a member of the team. So if she did decide, after university, she could join the team straight away._

_Scott laughed and dove off the jetty into the water to join his sister. Kim slicked her dark brown out of her face. The waves lapped at her tanned skin. They had lived on the island for 2 years now. _

Scott sat on the end of the jetty where he had dived off with Kim 5 years ago. Time passed quickly when you were in an organisation like International Rescue. He stared down into the water, the waves lapping at his feet. Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. He reached into his poket and took out a photograph. It was of himself and Kim not long after the Hood's attack. The twins had their arms around each other and were grinning at the camera. 'Oh Striker,' Scott whispered. 'Where are you?'

Kim's POV  
>I struggled against my captors grip, but they were strong. I was blindfolded and so unable to see. I didn't know if I was ever going to see my family again. Everything then went black.<p>

Normal POV  
>Emily approached Lady Penelope's office, she was carrying more notes that she had compiled on Kim's disapperance. While at university the two girls had been best friends and after they had graduated and, although Kim had moved to live with her family, they had kept in contact. When Emily had found out about the secret Kim had, she was upset but she understood why it was a secret, and now she was honored to be part of the team.<br>As she entered the office, she noticed that Penelope looked worn out. 'Penelope, have you been sleeping?' She asked, putting the notes on the older woman's desk.  
>'I can't dear, everytime I close my eyes I imagine what Kim could be going through.'<br>Emily went and put her arm around the blond lady, 'It's hard on all of us, but we have to stay strong for Kim. There's every chance that we will bring her back. Kim taught me that there's always hope and light, even in the most desolate and dark places.'  
>'She always was a smart girl. Thank you Emily' Emily smiled weakly and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jeff gathered his sons in his office. He had to tell them something. Lady Penelope and Emily stood on either side him. 'Boys listen. It's now been over 2 months since Kim disappeared. Lady Penelope and Emily have exausted all leads they have come up with. We're running out of ideas.'  
>'So that's it!' Scott cut in. 'You're just going to give up! You can't expect us to just sit here and do nothing, while we don't now where she is.'<br>'Scott.' Jeff said gently, trying to calm his eldest son.  
>'Don't Scott me! I'll go find her myself if I have to.' With that he turned and started to storm out of the office.<br>'Scott Carpenter Tracy! Come back here.' Scott stopped, their father never used their full names unless he was angry. He walked back to his father's desk. 'I never said we weren't going to do anything. In fact, as we speak, John is speaking to the heads of all the world's security and military organisations in the hope they will come up with something.'  
>'And if that doesn't work?' Virgil piped up.<br>'They will keep their eyes open, and many are dedicating a special nteam to Kim's case. You are dismissed. Scott, I want to speak to you.' As everyone left the office Jeff moved to put an arm around his son. 'Scott, I would never, ever give up on your sister. Only once we have her back will I stop searching. Until then I won't give up, and neither will your brothers.'

'Ok, thanks boys.' John closed down communications with the men had just been talking with, and opened a new one to the isalnd. HIs father answered almost immediatly. 'Father, no one has any information, except the French had noted that a group they have had their eye on for a while, have increased in activity, but that could just be coincidence.'  
>'Thank you John, please keep your eyes and ears open, we need to find her.'<br>'Don't worry dad, we will.'  
>Jeff smiled weakly. 'I hope you're right John.' He replied before shutting down the link.<br>John turned to a photograph that stood on his desk, 'Come on Kim, where are you?'

Kim blinked and opened her eyes. She was in a cell of some kind. It was very warm. She had no idea where she was, just that she had been moved. Suddenly someone spoke. 'Who are you?' It was a female voice.  
>'My name's Kim, who are you?' Kim replied.<br>'I'm Helen Johnson. Have you been kidnapped too?'  
>'Yes, where are you?'<br>A young girl moved out of the shadows and gasped. 'You're International Rescue.'  
>Kim nodded sadly and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. 'How old are you?' She asked the other girl.<br>'13.' Came the reply. 'Do you know why you were kidnapped?'  
>'Probably for money, or by someone who has a grudge against International Rescue. You?'<br>'No idea.' Helen replied. 'But I've been here about 9 months, so I doubt my family have been given a ransom.'  
>Tears started to run down her face. Kim opened her arms and Helen slid into them. 'Don't worry, I'm sure my team are doing everything in their power to find me, and when they do you will be here with me.'<br>Helen sniffed, 'I hope so.'

Rosie Johnson stared at the police officer in front of her. 'What do you mean there's nothing more you can do?'  
>'I'm sorry ma'am.' He replied, 'But there is no way of knowing where your daughter is, so we have been asked to step down, especially as another matter just as serious has arisen.'<br>Rosie opened her mouth to reply, but her husband, Peter, put his arm around her and cut in, 'Come on dear, I'm sure they've tried.' He sat her down and followed the officer out the room.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

John awoke with a start at an urgent beeping noise coming from the control room on Thunderbird 5. He raced into the room and over to the monitors. He stared at them in amazement for a few moments, before opening a link to the Island.

Scott flung himself out of bed as the alarm sounded. He ran through the villa complex and into his father's office. He noticed something dofferent about his father, he seemed to have some hope in his eyes. 'Ok boys, listen up. John has picked up a very weak signal, that seems to be coming from Kim's watch.' All the boys perked up at this. 'Now we are going to go out there and investigate. However you all are going to be extremly careful.'  
>'We?' Gordon asked. 'Are you coming with us dad?'<br>Jeff nodded, 'Yes, Scott was right, we need to do more.' He smiled gently at his sons. 'Now Thunderbirds are go!' With that the five of them headed for their lifts.

Scott and Jeff were in the pilot seats of Thunderbirds 1 and 2. Virgil had taken a back seat. Scott's heart was racing. He hoped that this was not a false alarm. He wanted, he needed his sister back. Jeff was in constant communication with John. Finally they reached the area where the signal was coming from. It was the middle of the ocean. Scott leaned back in his seat in despair. 'We've been tricked. Someone's playing with us.' He told the others.  
>His father replied. <em>'Scott we still need to have a look under the water, I'm sending Alan down.'<br>_'FAB Dad.' Scott watched as Thunderbird 4 was released from the hold of Thunderbird 2.

Helen snuggled into Kim's side. The girls were becoming close. Well there was nothing else to do but talk all the time. Both girls were covered in scratches and bruises. They were beaten by their captors often, but they were always bllindfolded. Kim had the most, she often talked back. She was unregonisable as the daughter of a billionare. The only thing that identified her now was her flight suit. The gate to their prison cell opened. Kim looked up sharply. This was the first time this had happened. They were always blindfolded first. She gently shook Helen awake and they stared at the door waiting to see their captor.  
>Helen gasped when their captor walked in. 'Dad?' She asked shakily.<br>He slapped her harshly across the face. 'You have no right to call me that.' He snarled.  
>'And you have no right to hit a child.' Kim retaliated. That earned her a slap too. 'Why are you doing this?' Kim questioned.<br>'Revenge.' Was the answer. 'I want revenge on my wife for cheating on me, and I want revenge on your father for what he did to me.'  
>Kim was confused. 'What has my father ever done to you?'<br>'Let me think, oh yes. He fired me, and then I find out he's the one responsible for my brother dying.'  
>'What do you mean.' Kim asked, confused.<br>'My brother died a year ago, in rural France.' Kim gasped, that was her first rescue where they hadn't been able to save everyone. 'I hold only him responsible, and now as revenge I take his flesh and blood.'  
>'You can have me, just let Helen go.' Kim pleaded.<br>The man laughed. 'Not likely, she's not my child, I have no sympathy for her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have buisness to attend to.' With that he left.

Helen curled up on the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. Kim gathered the younger girl up in her arms and held her tight. 'I had no idea.' She sobbed, 'I was never told, I don't think Mum even knew.'  
>'It's ok.' Kim comforted. 'We'll get out of here.' But truly, she did not hold much hope herself. 'There's a song I would sing for my brothers when things got bad. Would you like to here it?' Helen nodded. Kim began to sing, <strong>'<strong>Dark is the night, I can weather the storm. Never say die, I've been down this road before.' It was Win, by Brian McKnight. 'I'm gonna win.' Kim finished.  
>'Thank you Kim.' Helen said.<br>'It's Okay, you're like the sister I never had.'  
>'I don't have any siblings.' Helen replied.<br>'I can be your substitute sister if you like.' Kim told her.  
>'Yes please.' Helen replied.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm going to be doing more from Kim, it's just easier to write. Please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kim couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, images of her family flashed before her eyes and she would begin to cry. Helen didn't seem to be faring any better. The young girl was very restless. They had now been in the cell for around 2 months. That made it four months since Kim as kidnapped. They had both lost lots of weight and their skin had become hollowed out. The man who Helen had called Dad, only revealed that his name was Peter. He refused to let them out or have any contact with anybody other than himself and each other. Kim's hair had lost it's shine and she felt so weak that she no longer fought back against her captor.  
>The morning brought a new surprise for the two girls. Peter brought a portable radio into their cell, and turned it on. <em>'After four months of searching.'<em> The radio announcer said. '_It has been confirmed that International Rescue are no closer to locating their missing team member. Rumours have sparked up that the member has been killed and that International Rescue are close to giving up the search. In other news, the hunt for missing teenager, Helen Johnson, has officially been called off after eleven months. However her mother says they will never give up until she has been found. Police have increasing fears for her safety, and although the search has officially been called off, volunteer groups will continue to scour the country for her.'_  
>Helen looked up at Peter, 'How could you?' She demanded. 'I bet you've just left Mum behind all on her own.'<br>'She wasn't good enough for me anyway.' Peter replied.  
>Kim had to catch Helen's arm to stop her going for him. 'Where are we anyway?' She asked.<br>'Somewhere no-one will ever find you.' He replied, before leaving the cell.

As soon has his footsteps had faded away Jamie jumped to her feet. He had left the radio behind. She picked it up and opened the back. Helen looked on in interest. 'What are you doing?' She asked. 'It's only a radio.'  
>'Yes.' Kim replied. 'But if you know what you can do, then you can adjust it so you can send messages as well as receive them. This radio could be our ticket out of here.' Jamie sat back down on the floor and began to fiddle with the radio, unplugging wires and replacing them elsewhere. It took her several hours, but finally she heard a crackle over the radio. She leaned back and sighed in relief. 'Ready?' She asked Helen, who nodded.<p>

John heard the radio broadcast and shook his head, how could people even think that? They would never give up on Kim, not while there was still hope. He was about to radio the Island, when the emergency radio crackled into life. _'Calling International Rescue._' The voice sounded familiar.  
>He sighed and opened the link. 'International Rescue, how can we assist?'<br>He heard what sounded like a choking sound on the other end of the radio.

Kim let out a cry of relief when her younger brother answered the call. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and she pulled Helen into her side. 'John? John it's me.'  
><em>'Striker? Is that really you? Are you ok? Where are you?'<em>  
>'John, please calm down, I...' She trailed off when Peter entered the cell.<br>_'Striker? Striker please answer me.'_ John said desperately.  
>'Well, well, well.' Peter said. He took the radio from Kim. 'You won't be getting her back.' He said, before disconnecting the wires, leaving the radio dead. 'Nice try, but I did think of that, now it seems you will have to be moved once more.' He waved his hand and two burly men entered the cell. 'Take them to base 4.' He ordered and they lumbered over and each picked up one of the girls.<p>

John slumped back in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair. He had been so close. Why hadn't he started tracing the call as soon as he found out it was Kim? He felt so stupid.

Kim and Helen were thrown into another cell. They had been knocked out for the duration of the journey. The cell was light and airy, but it was still a prison. There was no way out. 'I'm sorry Helen, I though I could get us out of there.'  
>'It's not your fault Kim, I want to go home too.' Kim leaned back. 'Can you sing something to me again?'<br>'If you really want me too. What do you want me to sing?'  
>'Can you sing "I'll Try" by Jonatha Brooke?'<br>'Ok.' Kim replied and she began to sing. 'I am not a child now. I can take care of myself.'  
>She finished the song, and Helen rested her head on the older girl's shoulder, 'Thank you Kim' She said.<br>'No problem.'

Jeff Tracy was annoyed, John had been so close to finding Kim, he didn't blame his son. He couldn't. They needed to rely on each other right now. He wanted to know who the man had been, who took the radio away from Kim. John and played the call back to him, and he thought the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He had sent the man's voice sample off to a close friend who would analyse it and see if he could find out who it belonged to.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rosie wandered the streets, depressed. Her daughter was missing, her husband had left her. Rain was pouring down. Suddenly a man stepped in front of her. 'Excuse me?' She said. The man roughly grabbed the top of her arms. 'Do you mind?' Suddenly everything went black.

Kim fiddled with the edge of a rip in her flight suit. It was hardly recognisable as the uniform of International Rescue, it was covered in dirt, dust... and blood. Beneath every rip was a scratch or cut. Kim looked down at Helen who had her head resting on Kim's lap as she slept. The 13-year-old's clothes were ripped badly too, and in the same state as Kim's. Both girl's hair was matted and dirty. It was night, but Kim refused to sleep, she was determined that, if someone from outside the gang turned up, they would get out. Kim's head jerked up as the cell door opened. Peter entered followed by his two henchmen. Kim shook Helen awake gently. 'Cuff and blindfold them.' Peter ordered. The two other men wrenched the girls to their feet.

Rosie looked up at the rattle of chains. Two girls were shoved into the room, on the other side of the bars that held her. The younger was blindfolded, the other had a blindfold around her neck. They were both handcuffed. The younger girl stumbled and her companion caught her arm. Both of them were in ripped clothing, but it was the older girl's clothes that caught Rosie's eye. They seemed to be a one-piece outfit, that must have originally been white. She then looked towards the other girl and her heart stuck in her throat. It was Helen, her little girl. A man strolled in behind the two girls. 'You are a sick-minded, emotionless prat.' The older girl seethed.  
>'Now, now Kimmy, that's not very nice is it.' Rosie gasped, it was Peter.<br>The girl growled. Peter walked forward and removed the blindfold from Helen. 'Mum!' She exclaimed. Peter nodded towards the door that was in Rosie's cell. It unlocked and opened, revealing 3 armed men.

Kim felt Helen tense as the men entered. She instinctivly wrapped her arms around the teenager. She held the girl tight. She could tell what was going to happen. Kim turned the girl so that she was not looking at her mother. A shot rang out and Kim buried her face in Helen's hair. Sobs wracked Helen's body. 'Take them away.' Peter said. 'Tonight we will celebrate.'  
>As the girls were dragged away, Kim yelled out. 'Your heartless.'<p>

The girls were thrown uncerimoniusly back into their cell, where Helen collapsed on the floor and curled up, tears freely flowing. Kim, tears flowing down her own cheeks, crouched down and pulled the girl into her. Kim did not say anything, she knew what it was like to lose a parent, but not in this way. She then had an idea. She opened the top of her flight suit, and pulled a bracelet from an inside pocket. They all had them. They were identity bracelets. Kim fastened it around Helen's wrist and said quietly, 'You're my sister, I'll look after you.'

Corporal James Collins listened to his commanding officer's report. The body of a woman had been found on the Malta Island of Gozo. She had been shot three times. It had been discovered that she was a British woman by the name of Rosie Johnson, whose daughter had gone missing elevn months before. This meant that a search was now going to be conducted on the island. It was hoped that the teenager would be there. James was to lead one of the units in a search on the West of the island.

The laughter of men floated into the cell. They were obviously drunk. Two men stumbled down the stairs to Kim and Helen's cell. One of them held a knife. The other was Peter. He wrentched open the cell door and they entered. Kim pushed herself against the wall, causing them to laugh even more. Peter caught hold of her and held her down, on her front. He took hold of her hair, roughly, and the other man stepped forward and began to cut Kim's hair.  
>When they left, they took the hair they had cut from Kim with them. Kim sat up and ran her hand through her hair, which now hung just below her shoulders. She turned to look and Helen, who was watching her with wide eyes. A creak made them look up, the cell door had not been shut properly. A sly but weak smile appeared on Kim's face. She stood up and offered Helen a hand. 'It's time for us to get out of here.' Helen grasped it and got to her feet. The two females slipped silently out of the cell, and up the stairs.<p>

Kim blinked when they reached the top. It had been a long time since she had properly seen sunlight. She pinned herself and Helen into the wall as two men passed, but they continued on and into a building. Kim led Helen across the complex, which was pretty empty. Only once did they have to hide, but it seemed like everyone had been celebrating from the death of Helen's mother, courtesy of Peter. They were able to slip out of the gate without being seen and began to make their way across the open ground. A shout from the complex made them stop, before Kim looked back in horror to see men running after them. She glanced down and Helen and they began to sprint.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James sighed in annoyance, they had found nothing, and neither had any of the other teams. They were heading back to base in their Jeeps, when something caught James' eye. Two figures were racing across the open ground. 'Stop the convoy.' He ordered, before undoing his seatbelt. Usually he wouldn't have stopped, but something about these two that made him stop. Then he realised what it was. They were being chased. And their pursuers seemed to be armed. The other men in the unit were already arming themselves.

Helen's feet pounded on the dry ground. She was ahead of Kim. Up ahead she could see a convoy of Jeeps. Her heart sank, but it was the only way for her to go. Suddenly she heard a cry from behind. She skidded to a stop and looked around. Kim was on the floor. 'Kim!' She screamed and began to run back towards the older woman. Strong arms prevented her from going back. 'Get her back to base.' A male voice commanded. The arms carried her over to one of the Jeeps, where she was passed up to some other men. She struggled, but decided it wasn't worth it when the vehicle began to move. She looked around at the men. They were not the men after her. They were soldiers.

James saw the back girl fall to the ground. He ordered one of his men to get the other girl while he and another went on. They reached the other girl and turned her over. There was a bullet wound in her left hand side. 'Cover me.' He told the man, while he worked to stem the flow of blood. He spoke into his radio. 'Get one of the trucks over here, now!' He ordered. Within minutes one of them was beside them, and the medic on board was working on the girl. That was when James first noticed the girl's clothes. 'No way.' He muttered. The girl wore a one-piece outfit. A flying suit.  
>'Corporal.' The medic said. 'We have to get her to base hospital now, otherwise she won't make it.'<br>'OK, get her on board.'

Peter called off his men when he saw the soldiers. He growled in frustration. How could he have been so stupid. he should have made sure the gate was properly closed, or left a guard on the cell and the main gate.

Kim drifted in and out of conciseness. She heard me talking, and she felt pain. Would she live? She wasn't sure, and she didn't want to die before seeing her family again. The pain was in her left hand side and was intense. She had never felt this amount of pain before. A thought came into her head. Was Helen alright? She truly hoped so.

James watched the medic work on the girl. The bullet was no longer in her body, but she was losing blood fast. Her short-ish hair was discoloured and incredibly dirty. Her clothes were ripped and filthy. Beneath the suit he could make out lots of cuts and scratches. The other truck that had been in the convoy was waiting for back-up, before they would storm the complex that had been spotted where the girls had obviously escaped from.

Helen shook with fright as the Jeep turned into a military base. One of the men lifted her down from the back and carried her into a building. A hospital. She was out of focus as the medics checked her over. She heard them say that she was under-weight, dehydrated and covered in bruises and cuts. But otherwise she would be ok. Her mind was on Kim. All she could picture was Kim's cry and looking back to see her on the floor. 'Kim.' She mumbled.  
>'What?' One of the medics asked.<br>'Where's Kim?'  
>'Who's Kim?'<br>'My, my sister.' Helen replied.  
>'Was she the other girl.'<br>Helen nodded in reply. 'She's not really my sister, but that I may as well be.'  
>The medic crouched in front of her. 'What's your name?'<br>'Helen.'  
>'Ok Helen, how old are you?'<br>'Fourteen.' Helen replied, the medic was writing notes.  
>'Ok, and how old is Kim?'<br>'I don't know.' Helen admitted.

James watched as the medics rushed the girl into the hospital, and then left to report to his commanding officer. He entered his superiors office and saluted. 'Sir, we've found the girl, and another.'  
>'Another?' The officer asked.<br>'Yes sir, she has been shot though, that's why we asked for back-up. To storm the place where they were being kept. The other girl seems to be wearing a flight suit.'  
>'What's the significance of that.'<br>James took a deep breath. 'It appears to be an International Rescue flight suit sir.'

The medics worked all day and all night to save Kim's life. In the end they were able to give her a blood transfusion and stitch up her side. She was still unconscious, and now in a coma. She was not out of the woods until she awoke. She was also severely dehydrated and underweight. She was covered in bruises and scratches. These would fade with time, but her side would be scarred for life and the emotional damage was unknown. They were unsure what to do. They did not want to alert International Rescue, only for them to be let down if Kim did not recover. On the other hand they ought to know. Eventually it was decided the second something changed in Kim, International Rescue would know.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She blinked at the bright light. Suddenly she was engulfed in a tight hug. 'Woah, can't breath.'  
>'Sorry.' It was Helen.<br>Kim slowly sat up and looked around. She was in some kind of hospital. 'Where are we?'  
>'In a military base hospital, on the island of Gozo. We were rescued by some British soldiers.'<br>Then one of the medics walked in. 'Ah, you're awake. I should let the commanding officer know. He will contact your team.' he walked out again.  
>'How long have I been unconscious?' Kim asked.<br>'You were in a coma for three weeks.'  
>'Three weeks!' Kim exclaimed.<br>'That's right.' A male voice said from the doorway. Kim looked up. 'Sorry to interrupt. I'm James Collins, I'm glad to see you finally awake.'  
>'It was James' unit that saved us.' Helen told Kim.<br>'Then I thank you, and I'm sure my team will too.' Kim said to him. James nodded in response.

'Well, the medics say, that if you feel up to it, you can get up. All your injuries are fully healed and we've been expecting you to wake up for a couple of days now. At first we weren't sure if you were going to make it, that's why we didn't contact your team. We didn't want to disappoint them.'  
>'They'll understand.' Kim replied.<br>James smiled and went to leave. 'Oh, before I forget. The man who held you captive has been arrested along with his men. They are all facing several charges.' Kim and Helen looked at each other in joy.

'Are you sure John.'  
>'Positive father, that is what I have been told and the informant is very trustworthy.'<br>'Ok, thank you John. I think I'll go alone. It'll be a surprise for the rest of the boys. But I'll get Scott and Gordon to come and get you.'  
>'FAB.' John cut the connection and Jeff smiled in relief. Kim had been found.<br>He opened a comm-link to Gordon and Scott. 'Boys, I need you to go get John. I've got to head out to run some errands.'  
>'FAB Dad.' The two boys replied.<p>

Kim stepped out of the bathroom, she had been given some shorts and a t-shirt. She wanted to keep her International Rescue boots, so that was what she wore on her feet. Helen looked up at her as she re-entered the hospital room. They had taken away her flight suit. The two girls left the hospital. Helen began to fill Kim in on what had happened in the three weeks she had been in a coma.

James drove the Jeep down the road towards the base. He took a glance at the man sat next to him. He looked to be in his 50's/60's, but he was obviously a leader, and Kim's father. He could definatly see some of him in Kim. The man had been quiet the entire journey from the airport. James turned the Jeep onto the base and the man shifted slightly, sitting up.

Commanding Officer Craig Demond sat waiting in his office. Corporal Collins was on his way with the Commander for International Rescue. A knock on the door made him look up. 'Come in.' He called. James entered the office and saluted, he was followed by an older man. 'Thank you Corporal.' James saluted again and left the office.

Kim caught the tennis ball that was thrown at her, she spun around, her hair twirling with her. She laughed along with the others she was with. It felt good to laugh again. She tossed the ball at Helen, who easily caught it. 'Come on Kim, that was hardly a throw.' She called out, tossing the ball back.  
>'You want a throw?' Kim asked, as she pelted the ball back. Helen barely had time to duck before the ball sailed over her head.<p>

'Is there anyway I can thank you?' Jeff asked Craig. He had been told everything the officer knew about Kim's captivity and her escape. He was amazed that his precious daughter was still alive. He wanted to repay those who had saved her life.  
>Craig stood and moved to the window, which overlooked the field where Kim and Helen were. 'Well, there is one thing.' He said.<br>Jeff and Craig left the office and headed outside. Jeff had accepted Craig's request and now it would not just be Kim he was going to be taking home.

Helen was about to throw the ball when she stopped. She stared at something behind Kim. 'Helen, what is it?' Helen just nodded towards behind Kim. Kim looked confused and turned around. She froze and her breath caught in her throat. Then she bolted, straight into her father's arms. She clung to his shirt, not wanting to let go. Her body began to shake as tears flowed down her cheeks. 'Daddy.' She mumbled. Her father held her close, as if he was afraid that if he let go she would disappear again.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jeff slowly let go of his daughter. For the first time in five months he truly saw her. Her body bore very few marks from her ordeal, but she was very skinny and her skin was rather pale. Her hair had been cut to just below her shoulders. 'Oh Kim.' He muttered, before pulling her into a hug again.  
>'I'm so sorry Dad.' She said.<br>'What for?' He released her. 'It wasn't your fault.'  
>'I know. But I feel guilty for making you worry.'<br>'We've got you back, that's all that matters.'  
>'Mom was watching over me.' Kim smiled.<br>'I know she was.' Jeff replied.  
>'Dad, there's someone I would like you to meet.' Kim turned and waved Helen forward. 'This is Helen, she helped me get through everything.'<br>'You helped me too.' Helen said to Kim.  
>Jeff smiled down at the young girl. 'Well I've heard what happened to both of you and it seems you did the same for each other.' Helen looked down at her feet and a tear made it's way down her cheek. Kim put her arm around the girl's shoulders.<p>

Craig walked forward and stood beside Jeff. 'Helen, we have an offer to make you. Obviously because you are now an orphan you have to go somewhere. Mr Tracy has agreed that he can adopt you.'  
>Helen's head shot up. 'Really? She asked. Jeff nodded. 'Thank you.' She gasped flinging her arms around him.<br>Jeff laughed. 'Well it doesn't seem fair to split you two up after everything.'  
>Kim laughed and joined in the hug. 'Helen Tracy.' She said. 'It does have a ring to it.' Everyone laughed.<p>

'Thank you very much.' Jeff reached out and shook James' hand. He kept one arm around Kim's shoulder. They were back at the airport, ready to go home. Helen's eyes wandered over the dark blue jet that sat on the runway. The words _Tracy One_ stood out to her. Jeff then turned to his, now two, daughters. 'Ready to go home?' Both just nodded.  
>Kim adjusted her harness. It felt good to be back in the aircraft. She picked up the headset and settled it on her head. She glanced behind her to where Helen was secured. Both girls grinned at each other. 'Are you girls ready?' Jeff asked over the headsets.<br>'Yes sir.' They replied simultaneously. Jeff smiled to himself and began to taxi the jet down the runway.

Kim told Helen everything about their home on the tropical island that was Tracy Island. Everything from the wildlife to the people and the villa. Helen hung onto her every word. Jeff told her about the ships and International Rescue in general. Helen in turn told them about herself and her life before her kidnap. Then both Kim and Jeff told her about the many rescues they had been on and the terrifying time 18 months ago when the Hood took over their base. Finally Kim spoke of her five brothers. Helen sat back and sighed, there was a lot to take in and she was so grateful to Jeff. Then a beeping alerted them to an incoming radio transmission. _'Base to Tracy One.'  
><em>'Go ahead Scott.' Jeff said.  
><em>'Just wondering how long you're going to be, Onaha wants to know whether she should start dinner.'<br>_Jeff chuckled before replying. 'I'll be back in about 10 minutes, can you send John only down to the hanger please Scott?'  
><em>'FAB Father.'<em> And Scott cut the link.  
>'They don't know do they?' Kim asked.<br>'No.' Jeff shook his head. 'Only John knows, because he got the call. I wanted it to be a surprise.'

John sat on some crates in the main hanger of Tracy Island. Directly in front of him was an empty space where Tracy One would stand when not in use. He ran a hand through his blond hair. His sister was finally coming home. He jumped up as the hanger doors slid open and Tracy One rolled in. His father was the first to step down from the aircraft, closely followed by a young girl who John did not recognise. His attention was taken by the third person who jumped down into the hanger. In two strides he was over and pulled his older sister into a tight hug. 'Welcome home Striker.' He said.  
>She gripped him tightly. 'It's good to be back.'<br>He released her and looked over to his father, who had his arm around the other girl. 'John, this is Helen, she's joining the family.'  
>John held out a hand, which Helen took. 'Welcome to the team.'<p>

John, Jeff, Kim and Helen made their way through the Tracy Villa. Jeff had asked for everyone else to go to his office. Kim had her arm around Helen, while John had his arm around her. John was filling them in on everything that had happened in the last five months. 'You know.' He said. 'Helen's going to need a nickname, like the rest of us.'  
>'A nickname?' Helen asked.<br>'Yeah.' Kim chipped in. 'We all have a nickname that relates to us. John is Star-gazer, he's an astronaut. I'm Striker, I studied law at university. Scott's fly-boy, he used to be in the airforce. Virgil's Muse, he's and artist and musician. Gordon we call Fish because he swims a lot and Alan is Sprout, he's the youngest.'  
>Jeff laughed, 'They're right, the entire family have nicknames, if you truly want to be one of them you need one.'<br>'Survivor.' Kim said. They all looked at her. She gave the girl's shoulders a squeeze. 'It's exactly what you are.'  
>Jeff and John smiled. 'I think it fits.' John said and Jeff nodded in agreement.<p>

As they turned into the hall that led to Jeff's office, Kim took a deep breath. 'It's ok, they'll be overjoyed to see you.' Jeff said.  
>'I know.' Kim replied.<br>Jeff entered his office first with John at his side. The blond-haired man had his arm around Helen. The other four Tracys looked confused at the young girl. Jeff shook his head to tell them he would explain later.  
>Kim paused for a moment before following the others into the office. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor. For a moment nothing happened and then someone pulled her into a hug. It was Alan. He released her and Virgil and Gordon both hugged her. Scott stepped forward to stand in front of her. 'Hey.' She mumbled. Scott just pulled his twin sister into a tight hug, which Kim returned. Everyone else joined in a group hug. Kim rested her head on Scott's shoulder and smiled to herself. It was good to be home.<p>

* * *

><p>Well this is the end of this story. Do you guys want a sequel or a new story What would you like in it? Please review.<p> 


End file.
